postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Osama
Osama bin Laden is the leader of the terrorist organization Al Qaeda. Postal 2 He is hiding in a secret Taliban Weapon Factory, behind the Postal Dude's trailer, connected by a long pipe, and inside, is very guarded. He is also referenced a few of times. The first is on Wednesday, during the General Election, the name of "Osama bin Smith" is seen on the ballot, running for the position of Safety Inspector of Paradise as part of the Institution Party. On Friday, the Postal Dude receives a package that he has to pick up at the Parcel Center. The sender of the package is the "Osama Middle School" located in Kabul, Afghanistan; it is revealed that the package had a bomb, as seen when it explodes and kills a carrier. Furthermore, in the Police Station, some posts on the boards have a picture of Osama with the legend "Person of the Year". Paradise Lost Osama reappears in Paradise Lost as the leader of the Al Qaeda faction. In the 11 years since the original Postal 2, Osama and Al Qaeda have started smoking marijuana and as a result have renounced their violent ways and become a peace-loving organization, dressing in multi-color, tie-dyed "hippie" versions of their original outfits. They rescue the Postal Dude when he collapses after escaping from the ColeMine at the end of Thursday, and help him on Friday by building him an IED so he can destroy the seal on the Hell Hole and rescue his dog Champ. At the end of Friday, after receiving the IED from them, the Postal Dude ruins their relationship by reminding them they were promised 72 virgins for slaying infidels. Remembering this, Osama and Al Qaeda renounce their peaceful ways and chase the Dude out of their base. Osama can be fought as an optional boss battle during The Apocalypse, after defeating the final boss, if the Postal Dude opts to kill all the faction leaders instead of simply escaping the town with Champ. He fights with a Rocket Launcher firing heat-seeking rockets, as well as a Machine Gun at close range. Osama has less health than most other bosses, but can still survive much more damage than any normal non-boss enemy. It takes about 49 Pistol shots or more than 100 Machine Gun rounds to kill him. Like other bosses, he is resistant to melee dismemberment as well as to being set on fire. At the beginning of the boss battle, Osama is surrounded by several Al Qaeda fighters who will assist him in the fight. Postal III Osama's whereabouts are revealed in Postal III. He is living in Catharsis, sister city of Paradise, in semi-retirement on his Haliburton pension. In reality, Osama is in some kind of witness protection program, with some government special operatives in the case, which also involves Mayor Chomo and Uncle Dave. While in Catharsis, Osama is running an "Irish/Mediterranean" soup kitchen franchise called "Talibannigans" (a parody of Bennigan's). It is also implied that there is a "shadowy" connection between him and Krotchy. Film skipping hand-in-hand.]] Osama plays an active role in the Postal film, in which he is George W. Bush's best friend. It is revealed that, since the terrorists attacks of September 11, he and his group of terrorists have been hiding in Paradise. Osama tries to steal a shipment containing 2000 Krotchy Dolls, and plans to infect them with Avian influenza and give them to American children. Osama is later seen attending a "One hundred and seventeen steps to Dominating your employees" seminar, but as he is paying for a copy of the book, his credit card is declined. In that very same moment, Osama is approached by a Taliban who tells him he needs to go with him as soon as possible. Before leaving, Osama steals the book. He confronts the Postal Dude in a raid in which the Postal Dude and Faith kill a large group of enraged civilians and terrorists. Osama manages to escape, and calls Bush, asking him for help, and Bush sends him a helicopter. Towards the end of the film, Osama and Bush are seen skipping through a field together, hand-in-hand. Osama states that this is the beginning of a "beautiful friendship", but at that moment, 30 nuclear missiles from China hit the United States destroying everything, but it's unknown if Osama and Bush died. Ironically, Osama speaks with a dense American accent throughout the entire film, except for when he is recording his warning message to the US. In the film, Osama is portrayed by Larry Thomas. Trivia * All male terrorists in Postal 2 share the physical appearance of Osama, but none of them have been actually confirmed to be Osama himself. * The cheat code "osama" will change every bystander in Paradise to a terrorist according to their sex. * In May 2, 2011 Osama Bin Laden was killed by American troops during a raid on his compound in Pakistan/Islamabad. This is acknowledged in Postal III's trailer with a black-and-white photo with a R.I.P. caption below, and "Funeral March" playing. * His role in Postal III as a soup kitchen owner may be a reference to Yev Kassem, better known as the "Soup Nazi", a character from the sitcom Seinfeld. Coincidentally, Larry Thomas, Bin Laden's actor in the Postal movie, also played the Soup Nazi. ru:Усама бен Ладен Category:Individuals Category:Al Qaeda